


OS Ziall Moran

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend





	OS Ziall Moran

Aujourd'hui les garçons ont décidés d'aller à la piscine privée qui se situe en bas de leur hôtel en Californie, ce soir ils ont un concert et ils ont pensés à aller se détendre à la piscine que de rester dans leur chambres d'hôtels, ils irons ensuite faire les répétitions de leur concert que ce soir ils allaient donner mais pour l'instant, piscine, la piscine étant privée, ils seront seuls, tout les cinq, pas de fans ni des familles qui se trouve dans le même hôtel qu'eux. Avec eux, Eleanor et Danielle les ont rejoins pour deux jours, pour voir leur amoureux, Louis pour Eleanor et Liam pour Danielle, Harry lui n'a pas de petite amis, Zayn et Niall sont eux aussi célibataire, tout le monde crois que Zayn & Niall sont célibataire par ce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé un fille bien ou par ce qu'ils préfères se concentrés sur la musique, non, en faite, c'est une toute autres raison. Zayn & Niall, aime les hommes, les garçons le savent, et ne les jugent pas, ils disent que tant qu'ils sont heureux c'est le principal, les autres penses que Zayn & Niall sont attirés l'un envers l'autres, ils pensent qu'ils s'aiment et ils disent qu'ils seraient mignons ensembles, Louis, Liam et Harry voient très bien comme l'anglo-pakistanais et l'irlandais se regarde, ils se lance souvent des regards, des regards qui selon les trois autres membres ne trompes pas. D'ailleurs Zayn et Niall dorment tout le temps ensembles, Zayn aime prendre soins de Niall, Niall est quelqu'un de fragile pour Zayn, personne à le droit de lui dire des choses méchantes et lui faire du mal. Louis, Liam & Harry n'ont jamais fait part à Zayn & à Niall de ce qu'ils pensaient sur eux, sur le faites qu'ils penses qu'ils s'aiment tout les deux, mais ils ne savent pas que de leur coter Zayn sait très bien qu'il à des sentiments vers son jeune Irlandais et Niall sait qu'il ressent des sentiments envers Zayn. En faites, ils ont peur de d'avouer les sentiments envers l'autres, de peur de perdre l'amitié & la complicités qu'ils entretiennent ensembles. Avant d'aller à la piscine, ils se changèrent tous dans leur salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel, Elenaor dans la chambre de Louis et Danielle dans la chambre de Liam (Logique). Louis ayant fini le premier à se préparer se rendit dans la chambre de l'anglo-pakistanais, quand il entra dans la chambre du mâte de peau, Zayn sortais de sa salle de bain et fut étonné de voir Louis dans sa chambre, ils s'étaient tous dit qu'ils se retrouverais dans la Hall de l'hôtel.

 

Zayn : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lou ?  
Louis : Je voulais juste te parler deux secondes.  
Zayn : Oui bien sûre, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Louis : Tu sais, enfin avec les gars, on pensait à un truc, enfin on le penses et on en est sûre. On vis tous ensembles et ont à remarquer que Niall et toi êtes très proches et nous pensons et sommes sûres que vous avez des sentiments l'un envers l'autres et je voulais juste de dire, un truc, on sait que Niall aura beaucoup de mal à faire le premier pas, donc un conseil, fonce, avoue lui les sentiments que tu ressens pour lui, avec les gars ont ne cesse de se dire que vous formeriez un magnifique couple, vous seriez trop mignon ensembles.  
Zayn : Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments envers Niall se voient autant que ça, mais tu sais Lou, j'ai peur qu'il ne ressente rien pour moi et que notre amitié tombe à l'eau.  
Louis : N'ai pas peur, je suis sûre que tes sentiments sont réciproque, votre amitié est trop forte pour tomber à l'eau. Réfléchis bien, pense au faite, que tu pourrais êtres avec Niall, en couple, amoureux.  
Zayn : Je vais y réfléchir, merci Lou, dit merci aux autres boys de ma part, pour ne pas me juger moi mais aussi Niall sur le faite, que nous soyons attirés par les hommes. Dis leur de ma part, tu sais que je suis mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet là.  
Louis : T'inquiète, vous êtes tous les deux, nos amis et on vous aimes et acceptes tels que vous êtes, ont se permettra jamais de vous juger. Aller, dépêche toi, moi et Eleanor, ont est prêt, on t'attend, j'espère que les autres sont prêt.  
Zayn : J'arrive, je prend juste mes Ray Ban (les solaires) et ma serviette puis j'arrive.

 

Le plus âgé sortit de la chambre de Zayn, puis sourria à sa petite-amie qui l'attendais devant la chambre de Zayn, ils rejoignis le Hall de l'hôtel, les autres étaient tous là, il manquait juste Zayn qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autres, ils décidèrent de se dirigés vers la piscine. Tous allèrent dans l'eau sauf Niall qui préférait rester sur une chaise longue, se sentant pas à l'aise torse-nu, un peu complexer, il ne retira pas son tee-shirt blanc, et pris sont Iphone, pour écouter de la musique, son BlackBerry était son portable anglais et l'Iphone, son portable américain ou autres suivant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avec la gars, donc il écoutait toujours sa musique sur son Iphone, il mit ses lunette de soleil sur le nez, puis s'allongea tranquillement sur la grande chaise longue. Zayn arriva à la piscine, il vit que Niall était sur une chaise au bord de la piscine et il resta donc avec lui, Niall n'ayant pas remarquer la présence de Zayn, surement par ce qu'il avait fermer les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes de soleil et il n'avait pas entendus Zayn arriver avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Zayn jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis, qui lui fit signe, de faire le premier pas. Zayn décida donc d'enlever les écouteur de jeune blond, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
-  
Niall : Ah Zayn, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur.  
Zayn : Désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
Niall : C'est rien.  
Zayn : T'as pas chaud avec ton T-Shirt, enlève moi, ça Niall, on est que tout les cinq, et puis tu n'as pas à être complexer, tu est beau, tu as un beau corps.  
Niall : Merci mais non, je n'enlèverais pas mon T-Shirt, désoler.  
Zayn : Si tu ne l'enlève pas, c'est moi qui va te l'enlever.  
Niall (en rigolant) : T'oserais pas.  
Zayn : Ah oui, tu crois ?  
Niall : Bon, ok, tu en serais capable, mais s'il te plaît arrête, je resterais comme ça.  
Zayn : Aller, enlève le, fait le pour moi. Dit Zayn, en suppliant Niall, en faisant des yeux de chien abattu.  
Niall : Bon, ok, mais je le fais juste pour toi.  
Zayn : Merci.

Zayn était content, il avait arriver à convaincre son Irlandais d'enlever son T-shirt, en revanche, le blond boudais et sa, Zayn l'avais remarquer alors pour se faire « pardonner », il se coucha sur la chaise longue de Niall et il mit son bras sur le torse nu de Niall, de façon à entourer le torse de Niall (Ndlr : J'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire), Zayn mit sa tête dans le cou de jeune blond, Niall sentit ses joues chauffer, il rougissait, il pensait dans sa tête qu'heureusement que Zayn ne le voyais pas, mais ce qu'il ne pensait plus, c'est que les trois autres membres ainsi que Eleanor & Danielle, qui eux étaient dans la piscine observaient la scène depuis le début et avait bien vue Niall rougir, ils avaient affichés de grand sourire sur leur visage.

Zayn : Chou ?

Vous avez bien lu, Zayn appelle Niall, presque tout le temps comme ça et Niall fait de même, ils s'appelaient tout les deux presque tout le temps comme ça, ils étaient proches, complices, pour eux c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils s'appelaient comme ça, les autres membres du groupe ne sont pas choqués non plus tout comme Eleanor & Danielle.

Niall : Oui ?  
Zayn : Tu viens dans l'eau avec moi ?  
Niall : J'ai pas envie d'y aller, je suis bien comme ça, vas y toi, les autres y sont.  
Zayn : Non, j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi, en plus tu sais que je ne sais pas nager.  
Niall : T'es chiant, quand tu t'y met, les autres y sont donc ils seront là si tu coules.  
Zayn : Non, aller vient. Regarde en plus les autres sortes.

En effet, Louis, Liam, Harry, Eleanor et Danielle sortaient de l'eau pour venir se coucher sur des chaises longues.

Niall : Bon d'accord, je viens.  
Zayn : Merci chou.

Les deux jeunes allèrent dans la piscine sous les regards souriant de la troupe qui avait été dans l'eau avant eux et qui à présent bronzais aux bord de la piscine. Zayn restais sur les coter de la piscine, n'allant pas au milieu, là où il n'avait plus pied. Niall allait commencer à nager quand Zayn s'accrocha sur le dos de Niall, il continuais de nager avec Zayn sur son dos, de retour où ils avaient pieds, Zayn se mit contre la piscine, Niall juste en face de lui, Zayn place ses mains sur les hanches de Niall, qui lui mit ses bras sur les épaules de Zayn. Zayn mis ensuite sa tête dans le cou de Niall, Louis qui observait la scène avec les autres les prit plusieurs fois en photos.

Zayn (toujours la tête dans le cou de Niall ) : J'aime être avec toi.  
Niall : Moi aussi, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, comme à cet instant.

A cet instant, Zayn voulu embrasser le jeune blond, mais il n'osait pas de peur de se faire rejeter, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que à cet instant aussi Niall avait envie d'embrasser Zayn mais Niall lui n'oserait pas, il avait peur, encore plus peur que Zayn, de plus, il y avait leur amis qui était là, sûrement en train de le regarder. Zayn arriva à trouver du courage, il fixa Niall dans les yeux, puis se rapprocha du visage du blond pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, le baiser dura seulement quelques petites secondes, Zayn ne savait pas où il avait réussis à trouver se courage là mais après ce baiser, il était content, il souriait, Niall aussi d'ailleurs mais il avait quand même cette peur d'être rejeter. Aucun d'eux ne sortais un mot, leurs amis, souriait face à la scène qui venait de dérouler, Louis continuais de les prendre en photos, ce qui fait qu'il les avait pris en train de s'embrasser. Les deux jeunes toujours dans la piscine ne savait pas quoi faire après ce qui venait de se passer mais ils étaient tout les deux heureux, Zayn réessaya encore une fois, espérant ne pas se faire jeter, il espérait que Niall le laisserais faire comme il y à quelques secondes, Zayn recolla sa bouche contre celle de Niall, le baiser était plus passionné, plus langoureux, plus amoureux, Zayn demanda alors l'accès à la bouche de Niall, il lui autorisa, leur langues était maintenant rentrée en contacte, des papillons se trouvaient dans leurs estomac à tout les deux, la chaleur de leur corps avait monté alors qu'ils étaient dans la piscine, c'est à bout de souffle que leur langoureux baiser prit fin, Zayn prit la parole.

Zayn : Babe ?  
Niall : Oui ?  
Zayn : Je t'aime.  
Niall : Moi aussi, je t'aime, amour.

Ils se firent quelques que smack rapide sur la bouche avant de sortir et de rejoindre les autres qui les félicitèrent. Ils restèrent tous encore quelques minutes à la piscine avant de rentré dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour aller se laver et se changer pour ensuite aller aux répétitions pour le concert qu'ils allaient donner ce soir. L'heure du concert arriva, les garçons s'éclatèrent comme à leur habitudes, ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient leur rêve et ils étaient tous amoureux, enfin sauf Harry. Après le concert, ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel, ils se dirent tous « Bonne nuit », Niall allait dormir avec Zayn, dans sa chambre.

 

[...]

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Louis avait mis les photos de la piscine sur Twitter, la photo où Niall & Zayn s'embrassait langoureusement, il avait mis un message avec cette photo «Regardez-les, ils sont heureux et amoureux, ils sont tellement mignons, Le plus beau couples, les vrais Fans les soutiendrons & les respecterons tels qu'ils sont » Bien sure, cette photo en avait eu des commentaires, elle était même sur les magasines, les vrais Fans comme Louis l'avais dit, les soutiennent et les respectes, les groupies pas contres, elles, elles insultes, ce qui fait mal à Ziall, Zayn lui arrive encore à ignorer certaines remarques mais Niall, n'y arrive pas, il pleure, mais pour le soutenir, Zayn, le groupe, Eleanor, Danielle et leurs familles étaient là pour les soutenir, les réconforter, mais personnes ne pourra les séparer, avec l'aide de leurs amis & familles, ils arriverons à surmonter ça, par ce que après tout, l'amour est plus fort que tout, non ?


End file.
